


The Princess's Suitor

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Male Character of Color, Only implied though - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Servants, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: 4 Suitors from Various Kingdoms go to one to Win the Heart of it's Princess
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Princess's Suitor

4 Suitors stood inside the Castle, Awaiting the Princess’s Arrival. The Father of the Princess sat on the Throne beside hers, nervously waiting for her as Well. The Princes had shown up a while ago to meet her, some were beginning to Look Impatient. Where was she?

The Princess, Valentine Lamonia, was Infamous across the Land. Her Father catered to her Every Whim and believed she should be allowed to do whatever she wanted, within reason, and Through it she would Mature and become an Upstanding Queen for their Kingdom, however it seemed to Backfire. As of her Teen Years Valentine was Reckless, Spoiled, and Very Snobbish, not to Mention Picky when it came to choosing who she would wed. Princes across the Kingdom would come to Marry her, Either in hopes of “Fixing” Her, or because of her Wealth and Beauty. Everytime, each man was Turned down. Nevertheless her Father continued to do nothing for her Behaviour. To Say they didn’t have a Great reputation was an Understatement.

The Sound of Heels clacking against the Marble Floor was heard approaching, everyone turning their Heads to see who it was, it being None Other than the Fair Princess. She was Dressed in a Purple and Mauve Dress made of the Best Silk and Fabrics she had, Her Long Blonde Hair was curled into Multiple Ringlets and Shined like her Bright Blue Eyes. The Cherry Smile and Demeanor she had only Magnified how stunning she was to the Princes.

She walked to her Throne, Not Acknowledging the Princes until she was sitting atop it. She waved to them as she Looked over each of them, already surveying them before any had a Chance to speak. She didn’t seem to be paying attention to the Servants they brought with them, which seemed odd as That was one of the First Things Princesses looked at to judge who their Suitor may be, as they were considered somewhat of a Status Symbol. Then again, she didn’t seem to have Many Servants herself so they just assumed she wasn’t accustomed to them.

Her Father spoke “Alright, Now that my Lovely Daughter is here, you may Speak with her One by One. However please Remember, my Daughter has the Final Say in who she will Marry.”. The Princes nodded and with that, the First Took a Step Forward to greet the Princess.

The First Prince was very Typical for one. He had Fair Skin, Short Black Hair, and Green Eyes, Him and Valentine would be quite an Attractive Pair. He Bowed before her before Speaking. “My Name is Maxwell Gilkes, Fair Maiden. I’m pleased to meet you~” He smiled at her, Noticing she seemed Indifferent and Bored now. He didn’t let it get to him, staying Confident, “I Hope you’ll choose me to be your Love, you’re the Fairest Princess i’ve ever seen.”. The Princess Yawned in response, catching Maxwell off guard as she spoke “And how many other Princesses have you said that to? You realize you aren’t the First Prince to say that, right?”, Maxwell went to reply but was stopped by Valentine “I’m done listening to you. The Last Thing I want is a Boring Prince to be who I Marry.” She stated rather Coldly, Causing Maxwell to nod and retreat back.

The Next Prince shyly stepped Forward, Appearing Nervous after seeing How Quickly Maxwell was shut down. Valentine didn’t help calm his Nerves as he saw her Rolling her Eyes at him. Though Admittedly, The Second prince was Quite Cute, Being Dark Skinned with Curly Black Hair, His Eyes were a Bright Blue like Valentines and while it was Difficult to see, He had Freckles covered his Face. He did the Same as Maxwell and Bowed before speaking “Greetings, Your Highness. My Name is Oliver Bryton..” He smiled at the Princess, hoping to win her Over. “I Promise you won’t be Disappointed if you decide to Marry me. I’ll be the Husband of your Dreams-” He was Cut off by Laughter from the Princess. She tried to Stifle it but the Damage had been done, The Hurt in Oliver’s Eyes were as Clear as Day. “I’m sorry, i really am- Hehe!” She said, Laughter still Lingering as she spoke “Look Dear, i’m sure you would be a.. Great Husband. But you’re just not my Type.” “Oh, I.. I Understand..”. He stepped back, Looking down with a Defeated look. The Father felt genuinely Bad for him, he seemed like he would have been Great for his Daughter.

The Next Prince stepped up as quickly as he could, Seeming Excited though a Tad Desperate. The Other Princes became Confused as they saw the Princess’s Father shake his Head and Valentine sigh annoyed. Valentine didn’t even let him Speak before she did “Cecil, Please. You’ve been trying to Win me for god knows how Long Now. Please give it a rest already..”. The Other Princes realized who Cecil was upon hearing the Name, knowing him to be Cecil Farewell, the Prince of The Kingdom that was Next to Valentine and her Father’s. From what they had heard as they travelled through both Kingdoms to get here, the Two are Childhood Friends. Though seeing Cecil now it looked like the two could be Siblings, as Cecil had the Same Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes as her.

Cecil tried to make a Defense for himself “Listen, Valentine, Please listen to me! I Love you more than i can say, and i Have an Entire Kingdom of my Own, Us Marrying would be Perfect! Even my Parents think it would be best. Please, Please Consider it.” Valentine just Scoffed, “I’ve thought about it Plenty and I don't feel the same way, and I Certainly don’t care what your Parents think. There are other Princesses in the World Cecil, just give it up. I’m done with you now.” Cecil didn’t know what to say, but Sighed Sadly, Going back.

Finally there was only One Prince left. A Very Attractive Man with Jet Black Hair and Blue Eyes, though in the Light they looked as though they were Violet. He seemed to have the most Confidence out of the Princes, Marching up to the Princess with his Servant trailing behind him. A Small Gasp was heard from Valentine as she looked at him in awe, surprising everyone in the Room. Did she finally find a Prince she Loved? Her Father was praying for that to be the Case. The Prince Smirked and Bowed before her. “It’s an Honor to meet you, Princess Valentine~ I am Prince Eliot Belmont. Judging by your Face i can tell i’ve Won your Heart, haven’t i?~”, The Other Princes seemed to be Varying Degrees of annoyance at Eliot for his Cocky Attitude but didn’t speak up. The Blushing Valentine managed to pull herself together enough to speak “Daddy, I Know who i want to Marry..”, Her Father was Beaming “Really?!”. Valentine nodded as she Gestured to who she Believed her True Love was.

“Her!” She exclaimed, her Hand Pointing to Eliot’s Servant. The Room fell Silent.

The Servant looked Shocked, a Faint Blush appearing on her Cheeks as she tried to comprehend what Valentine said. How could she Love her? She was just a Lowly Half-Dragon Servant. Many People considered her and her Kind Unsightly, While her Messy Brunette Hair and Green Eyes would be Fairly Pretty to some her Dragon-Equse Features made them Obsolete; From the Dragon Scales, Claws and Tail she kept hidden with Gloves and Dresses, to the Scales that went down Half of her Face Neck that nothing would ever be able to Conceal. The Fact that the Princess even acknowledged someone deemed so Unsightly was Quite Forigne, but for her to express Love for her too? It was Unheard of.

The Cheeriness and Bright Smile the Princess had at the Beginning returned as her Father sputtered, trying to find the Right Words to say. “D-darling, Are you Serious? What about.. What About all of the Princes that came? The came here so they could Marry you?”, Valentine just shook her Head “None of those Boys would ever be good enough for me. However, She is perfect!~” She turned her Attention back to the Dragon Servant “Do tell me, What is your Name Dear?” The Woman was so Surprised it took a Moment to register the Question, It wasn’t until Eliot not-so-kindly Nudged her that she spoke “Oh! M-my name is Henrietta, Your Majesty..” She gestured to the Collar she wore on her Neck which displayed her Name. The Princess smiled wider, Sitting up from her Throne and making her way to Henrietta, Moving Eliot out of the Way as she did. “Well Henrietta” She reached for one of her Hands, which Henrietta let her take and Hold, “When shall we start Planning our Wedding?”, Henrietta was at a Loss for words. Before she could be they were Interrupted by Eliot and the King.

“You can’t Marry her, She’s my Servant! Not to mention a Woman!” “Valentine, Dear, I Encourage that you think this over-”. The Men froze as Valentine turned her head to look at them, Shooting Both a Glare. “Surely you have more Servants, Eliot, and I don't see why her being a Woman is any Concern, unless there’s something you’d like to say about me?” Eliot quickly Shook his Head, even though there were a few words he’d like to say He knew Better than to say them, especially to such an Angry Princess. “And Daddy. You said i had the Final Say in who i got to Marry, and my Final say is the One i’m Marrying is Henrietta.”. The King once again struggled to find what to say, there didn’t seem to be anything he could say that would Both Change his Daughters Mind and Not Make her have a Fit. He sighed as he admitted defeat “Alright, If Henrietta is who you want to Marry, i cannot Stop you..”.

Once again, With the Flip of a Switch, The Princess was Happy again. “Wonderful~ Thank you so much Daddy!~” She happily said, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I will be Taking my Wife with me to my Chamber so we can Discuss the Wedding.” Henrietta still seemed surprised at the Wedding Aspect but did nod, Following Valentine to her Bedroom, the Sound of their Talking growing Fainter and Fainter as they walked away.

The Room was once again Shrouded in Silence, No one knowing what to Say. The King looked Concerned, Eliot felt a horrible Mix of Fear, Anger, and Disgust, and the Rest of the Suitors were Simply Devastated.


End file.
